dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Old Kai's Unlock Ability
Old Kai's Unlock Ability is the name given to the power Gohan received from the Old Kai's Unlock Potential that allowed him to unlock his full potential. It was named in the ''Budokai'' video game series. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Gohan is known as "Ultimate Gohan" in this form. Before these video games, fans used the name "Mystic" to refer to this new power. The technique Out of gratitude for being freed from the legendary Z Sword, Old Kai explained that he would release all of Gohan's sleeping power. After days of the Old Kai walking around Gohan performing a sacred ritual, Gohan finally tested out his new power by transforming into a Super Saiyan. However, instead of transforming, his eyes and hair remain unchanged as Gohan's power exploded to a completely new level, and though his muscles expanded the same amount his Super Saiyan form and his eyes take on a sharper shape. A short time later, Old Kai finished up the ritual, and Gohan headed to Earth for a rematch with Majin Buu (wearing his father's signature outfit) who had now transformed into Super Buu. A whole new Gohan Upon arrival, after a quick talk with Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo, Gohan powered up. With his new power, Gohan quickly attacked and subsequently overcame Super Buu without much effort (much to the shock of Piccolo and the boys). Try as he might, Super Buu was unable to land a single damaging hit on Gohan, who simply dodged and blocked all of the monster's most powerful attacks. After a merciless beating, Super Buu attempted to blow himself up, hoping to take Gohan with him. However, Gohan saw right through this and quickly grabbed and flew away with Piccolo and the boys. Super Buu returned a short time later, insisting on finishing his fight with Gotenks before battling Gohan. However, once the boys fused into Gotenks, they, as well as Piccolo, are absorbed by Super Buu. The tables turn With his new power, Super Buu continued his fight with Gohan, and quickly gained the upper hand. After a merciless beating, Gohan's power became useless. However, Tien Shinhan arrived and saved Gohan from death. With Super Buu distracted, Dende managed to heal Gohan. Tien was then quickly dispatched by Super Buu, but Gohan rose from the rubble to continue the fight. However, Goku suddenly arrived, prompting the use of Potara Earrings for fusion. However, Gohan failed to catch the earring and by the time he found it, Gotenks defused inside Super Buu's body, prompting the Majin to absorb Gohan becoming more powerful then ever. Other appearances Gohan used it to battle the evil monster Hirudegarn in movie #13, Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. Surprisingly, this power does not appear in Dragon Ball GT. This is either a mistake on Toei Animation's part, or because he did not train over years after Super Buu's defeat, Gohan seems to have lost the power he had acquired. In the PSP game, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Future Gohan receives the same power up that present Gohan receives. Names for Gohan in this form *Ultimate Gohan *Mystic Gohan *Mightiest Gohan *Final Warrior Gohan *Chou Gohan *Strongest Warrior Gohan (from Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors) Category:Techniques Category:Supportive Techniques